


Seen

by ariasound



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Necromancy, Post-Game(s), black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariasound/pseuds/ariasound
Summary: An au where Victor isn't dating ValeriusI'm horrible at summariesLuc is beautiful
Relationships: Apprentice/Apprentice (The Arcana), apprentice/apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 3





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> go to @ threateninglydarkpotato 's instagram to see Luc's design, he belongs to them, my favorite potat  
> his creator is an amazing artist and a wonderful friend  
> Luc and Victor are my new favorite gay couple, ok?  
> I'll add some short moments of them being fluffy or nasty  
> enjoy

He let out another exaggerated sigh as he let his white-haired friend drag him out of the city borders with a firm grasp on his wrist. “Why in the name of fuck are we doing this??” he glared at Asra, awaiting an answer.

“We’re doing this because whenever I come over to visit you, you look like you’re about to set Lucio on fire. Again!” he chuckled carelessly, implying that he wouldn’t care if Lucio is set ablaze but this isn’t about him.

A house built of ironwood revealed itself as they got closer to the edge of the woods. The dim glow of the structure signaled that it would be invisible to those untouched with magic blood unless they knew exactly what they were looking for.

Asra smiled at Victor’s expression and his black eyes scanning every edge of the building: “The shopkeeper is a beautiful but intense man. He sells black magic items as well as regular talismans, blank charms, and moon water. You know, the normal stuff. You can ask him about that knife you’ve been looking for.” The last word was uttered as Asra dragged the witch into the shop with himself.

A deep voice called out from somewhere behind the counter: “welcome, how may I assist you this evening?” The question lingered in the air for only a moment before someone stepped out of a room in the back, their hands were seen first with a red rag drying their long ringed fingers.

A tall man with long hair emerged from the shadows; his sight nearly making the air break in Victor’s throat. His black locks, fading into fiery red and then aqua blue, fell over his chest and cupped his face with black and brought the attention to his eyes. Pupils seemed almost invisible in the deep red iris of one eye and the pale, cold blue of the other that was just this side of grey. But of course, what had shaken Victor like that was neither his eccentric beauty nor his physical build; dark liquid splashed with dull magenta swirling around him. His aura was nothing like the young had ever seen, not unless he was looking in the mirror anyway. He had barely noticed that the shopkeeper’s gaze was fixed on him as well, the same expression mirrored on his face.

Luc’s pupil’s dilated just a bit as he tried to make himself understand why a creature so young had an aura like that; blacks and dark grays adorned with drops of crimson s _hined_ around the boy.

Asra’s eyes moved back and forth between the two men. He felt beyond confused, and rightfully so. The white-haired magician could easily smell iron and sulfur on Victor when he was casting spells; his magic was “ _unnatural_ ” to most magicians, but Asra could not see auras as well as his odd companion. It is probably best that he couldn’t see the seas of thick liquid-like energy that surrounded those two.

The young witch finally snapped out of it and smiled at Luc: “do you have any dried phalanges with the carpals intact?”

Luc scowled at the question: “what do you, need them for, kid?” his eyes searched every inch of the boy’s face like he was trying to look into his soul for answers.

If there’s one thing Principia blood had granted the sly little witch, it was his good grasp on words to use them inappropriately, _‘thank you, Tiberius’_ he thought to himself before saying: “I need to ask them where I should take you on a date, Papi.”

A few moments of silence came before shocked laughter: “quite the bold one, aren’t you? What gives you the impression that I want to go on a date?”

He gave the beautiful forest witch an expression between a smile and a smirk, somehow managing to make it look charming: “I’m sure I can persuade you… maybe burst a few of those magenta frustration bubbles while I’m at it,” vaguely pointing to Luc’s aura.

Asra stood back with his arms crossed as he was debating what exactly he should Agalaia, Victor’s best friend if he ends up getting maimed by this necromancer…

Luc leaned over the counter, his demeanor shifting from cold and intense to something closer to flirtatious, his lips stretched to a devilish smirk: “You sure those are from frustration?” he raised an eyebrow and continued with his fingertips gesturing at the colors surrounding Victor: “I quite enjoy watching yours turn brighter as we speak.”

He grinned despite his internal gay panic triggered by a beautiful witch seeing right through him, he rested his forearm on the counter, his skin only millimeters away from Luc’s: “I **_might_** still have to consult with the spirits to be sure of what you desire, but I know a great bar in the red market… Quite booths, nobody would bother as I take a closer look at those lovely colors.”

Luc might’ve seen the magician Victor came in, vanish from the edge of his vision, had he not been focused on the sharply structured golden face before him. A few seconds of scanning Victor’s face that left the boy breathless were enough for Luc to be sure of his response: “Sounds like a plan,” he took a smooth step back: “now, did you come here to find something?”

He felt as though a spell had been broken and he had been shoved back into reality: “I uhm-” he turned his head to find Asra but he was already gone: “Bastard.” He sighed before facing Luc again: “I don’t know if you have it but I need a knife, desecrated or at least forged in violence.”

Luc’s eyebrows shut up in confusion and suspicion, causing the other to blurt out: “Oh no, no!! I don’t want to use it on a human… I just wanted to cut out a lamb’s heart to speak to my great aunt,” his voice dropped in volume as he continued: “she was one of the red plague’s first victims.”

Something flashed behind his red eye, the smell of blood and smoke flooded his memory for a moment before he regained control of his mind: “I… I’m truly sorry for your loss, but I’m afraid I don’t carry desecrated items. Couldn’t that magician,” he gestured to the door, and to Asra who’d probably be standing outside it: “help you?”

Victor chuckled mischievously: “Have you looked at him? He’s a cinnamon roll, he’d never use black magic. I’ll just leave with one of these.” And before Luc could register the movements of the boy’s nimble fingers, Victor had taken off one of his thick bronze earrings, set it on the counter, and in the same move stolen the ring Luc wore on his index finger. He sprinted for the door before the other could protest: “see you at the red market.”

He mumbled to himself with a smile as he watched the other rush out the door: “what the fuck?”

At around midnight he grabbed the earring off the counter, turned to his bat familiar who was busy eating a peach: “I’m going out. Please don’t bite costumers that come when I’m gone because you thought they were thieves. Okay, Arius?” He mumbled grumpily: “fuck! Fine!!” making Luc give him a soft pat on the head before walking out.

Victor looked down at his outfit for the millionth time as he nagged quietly to himself: “I’m overdressed, aren’t I? But he’s so hot… fuck…”

Luc looked down at the earring resting in his palm; it gave soft vibrations and the faintest of noises as though someone was talking through it. Metal jewelry tends to absorb a piece of the wearer’s soul if worn for long enough, and apparently, that weird little witch had been wearing this earring for ages because it echoed his voice as he spoke to himself. Luc put the earring on without overthinking it, and Victor’s voice could suddenly be heard clearly as he was slowly driving himself insane with questioning every choice he had made about their date. The necromancer chuckled to himself at how adorable he sounded.

The bartender leaned over the table Victor was sitting at, with a smile: “you’re looking fancy tonight, meeting somebody special?” He smiled wide as he looked up at her: “Yep! He’s the hottest man I’ve ever seen… which makes me unsure of whether he’ll even show up.” He fidgeted with the ring a bit as she responded with an assuring smile: “I’m sure he will, sweetheart, you’re a catch.” She pat his head softly before pouring a shot and offering it to him with a wink meaning “loosen up”.

Luc couldn’t help his lips stretching into a smile as he reached the table with the nervous little witch: “hello again.”

***

Although it’s true Luc has guts of steel and he practically never gets drunk, Victor is still a lightweight compared to _anyone_. He was wasted after only a few drinks and he had ended up telling Luc about his younger years: “they first took me to Apollo’s temple when I was like… 2? I don’t even know. I don’t remember but they wanted to have him be my patron. They thought I had been blessed by him because of the hair and skin color and shit,” he hiccupped as he pointed to himself: “and apparently, I burst into tears and one of the marble columns cracked down the middle so I was handed back to my parents. Then they took me again when I was 11, on a very sunny day. The clear sky gave way to thunder and storm when I kneeled at the alter so they priests kicked me out… and the last time was when I was 18 and this time,” he giggled in between words: “The spirit of ass-pollo himself kicked me out and told me the smell of my magic was sickening.”

Luc listened with a smile and the thought of probably having to carry the boy home after, swirling in his mind.

He stared at the mysterious man with big puppy dog eyes: “when did you first notice you were a witch- sorry, a magician… or a witch? Which are you? I only know that you’re hot and powerful.”

He snorted at the thought of all the magicians and witches who felt offended at their titles being mixed up, and gulped down the contents of a tall glass in one go: “you can call me a witch or a magician, that hardly matters to me… but I always had a heightened sense when it came to death and shit. I just needed to practice and I learned the basics of necromancy at probably, 10 years old or so.”

Victor smiled and leaned his cheek against his palm as he moved his fingertips in soft motions, making burn marks appear on the table. The burn marks created moving images of Luc as a child, kneeled next to an old animal who was close to death, he comforted the poor creature to make his passing easier. Victor smiled at Luc’s expression of pure shock: “like that?” and before he could get an answer, he set his hand down on the table to create images next to the last one. This time the moving images showed Luc as an adult, his fingertips barely touching a human heart before the muscles glowed green and the heart started beating again; its owner brought back to life with the same green glow in their eyes. Victor’s smile widened: “and then this?”

A shocked chuckle left Luc as he nodded: “basically.” The other giggled quietly: “you were such a cute kid,” he mumbled the last bit of proof Luc needed to know that the boy was completely out of it: “It makes me wanna have your babies, daddy.”

Luc pulled the beer mug out of his hand softly: I think that’s enough for tonight, hm?” which made the wasted witch pout: “no~! I’m fine. Drunk, I’m not- wait… never mind, you have such pretty eyes.”

A little bit of blood rushed to Luc’s cheeks as he whispered: “you do too… You’re beautiful.” He reached over to nudge the stray locks of hair off of the boy’s face before ordering him a glass of water and finishing his beer.

***

Luc had one arm around his waist and held his hand over his should as he tried his best to get the drunken witch to his quarters in the palace, in one piece: “Come on, we’re almost there.” He was too distracted but Victor’s senseless little mumbles to hear the click of heels against the floor and Lucio approaching them until he spoke up: “Well well well, who’s this?” his eyes roamed Luc’s figure shamelessly.

Victor used the last bit of his strength to stand up straight and cup Luc’s face: “thiiiiiis is my boyfriend,” and pressed his lips to Luc’s in a slow but passionate kiss as he raised his middle finger to Lucio before he pulled back: “go away, Goat.”

He pulled Luc into his room and collapsed on the floor the moment he had shut the door, too exhausted to stay away and hear the disturbed goat noises Lucio was making behind his door.

Luc bit his lip and chuckled in amusement before he slipped his arms under Victor’s body to carry him to bed. He opened the door to see if Lucio was still there, sighing in relief when he saw the Count turning the corner. He sat on the unconscious witch’s bed and tucked his hair back softly, making the impulsive decision to stay the night. _‘Just to be sure he’s ok’_ he told himself.

***

Heavy eyelids opened but just barely, enough to see a tall lean figure exiting the room through the window as the sun was rising. The bed was still warm beside him and the sheets smelled of rain and fire… He’d say the first date was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave kudos and/or comments  
> hope you enjoyed reading this


End file.
